Tsukau
by Za Metallium
Summary: tsukau - to use; to manipulate; to need; to want. A zarbi Zel/Eris fic.


Tsukau

**Tsukau**   
by [Za Metallium][1]

There is some mild citrus/adult content towards the end. Don't read this story if such things offend you. 

  


The first time Ellis had seen Zelgadiss, she'd been struck by the resembalence he had to Rezo-sama. The hair was nearly the same shade and very similar in style. Their builds were very similar, although Rezo-sama was taller—then again, Zelgadiss was still a boy, barely seventeen. Abusurdly, it was Zelgadiss' hands that most reminded her of Rezo-sama. Long, slender fingers, the way a staff or sword was gripped...there was very little difference. 

Despite the time she'd spent following Rezo-sama, he had not introduced his grandson until some years later. Zelgadiss had wanted to travel, to see and to do new things. The boy no doubt figured that travelling with his grandfather would further these goals. 

Zelgadiss had been painfully shy at first, blushing at the slightest provocation when he wasn't around Rezo-sama. After she'd gotten to know him, he'd opened up quite a bit, perhaps excited to have another friend, perhaps just one of those who were shy around strangers. 

About four months after Zelgadiss had begun speaking to her freely, Ellis went about seducing him. 

Ellis loved Rezo-sama, loved him with all her being. But Rezo-sama didn't seem to know, or perhaps didn't care. Soon after Zelgadiss had joined the two of them, Rezo-sama had taken to going off on his own, often without more than a few terse words. His quest to cure his eyes was weighing heavily on him, Ellis knew. What she wouldn't give to make him happy... 

The problem was, she wasn't really happy either. With Rezo-sama away, she couldn't even do much to help with his cure; such magicks were not her realm of expertise. She was left alone with Zelgadiss, all the while longing for Rezo-sama. Perhaps it had something to do with her desire to be with Rezo-sama, but when she squinted her eyes and imagined just a little, Zelgadiss seemed to _be_ Rezo-sama. She didn't think it could really hurt for the two of them to have a little relationship. It wouldn't mean anything, after all, and it would help exorcise the lonliness. 

Zelgadiss was not oblivous, she knew, but he had missed most of the signals she'd tried to give him. So, during one of Rezo-sama's trips away, Ellis kissed Zelgadiss. 

That gave the young man the message. 

Zelgadiss was quite inexperienced in such things as kissing, Ellis discovered. Still, with Rezo-sama gone for weeks at a time, she was at her leisure to teach the young man. 

He was a quick study, to Ellis' delight, although he refused to do more than kissing and a little caressing. That didn't really bother Ellis; those kisses and caresses were from Rezo-sama, she let herself believe, and that was enough. 

"He's left again, hasn't he?" 

Ellis started, her musings interupted by the soft voice of Zelgadiss. "Yes," she confirmed, recovering, "Rezo-sama has left again." 

"You're lonely." It was not a question. 

She shrugged, watching the young man curiously as he walked up to where she stood. She was surprised when he leaned close and kissed her. Zelgadiss had always been so shy about such things...! 

He was not shy now. His kiss was passionate, demanding. Ellis couldn't help but respond; in her mind's eye, it was Rezo-sama who she kissed, Rezo-sama who seemed to be so hungry for her. 

He trailed kisses down to her neck, and she let her head roll back, let her eyes close, as he nipped lightly at the hollow of her neck. His hand—no, it was Rezo-sama's hand—left her shoulder and moved down to cup a breast. His thumb brushed across the nipple, and Ellis arched forward into his hand. "Rezo-sama..." she breathed mindlessly, caught up in sensation. 

Abruptly she was released, and she lost her balance, falling to the ground. Her eyes snapped open and she glared up at Zelgadiss. 

"I thought as much," the young man said, his expression somewhere in-between smug and bitter. 

Ellis said nothing. What could she say, after all? 

"I'm leaving. You can tell Grandfather; feel free to give him any explaination you'd like. It doesn't matter to me. But you'll have to find someone else to to be your substitute now." He smirked, "Or some_thing_. You _are_ a genius with chimeras. I'm sure you could create something suitable." 

Her face twitched with fury, but she remained silent. 

"Farewell, Ellis. It was...an interesting experience, while it lasted." Zelgadiss turned and walked off, waving mockingly back at her over his shoulder. 

Ellis remained on the ground, her fury growing as she recalled his jibe about _making_ a substitute. How dare he imply she would ever be that desperate! 

Well, she'd pay him back for that some day. Right now, however, she had to think of a reason to give Rezo-sama as to why his grandson had left. Ellis thought for a moment. A rather wicked grin appeared on her face as she whispered aloud, "Zelgadiss always wished to be strong. I'll just tell Rezo-sama that the boy left because he didn't think he was strong enough, and thus wanted to train." 

Yes, that would be a perfect explaination. And who knew? Perhaps it could prove useful in the future...   


"First you turn against Rezo-sama, and now you turn against me!"   
"I owe loyalty neither to Rezo nor to you. Particularly since I'm certain you helped Rezo create this body for me."   
–Eris and Zelgadiss   


–end–

  


   [1]: mailto:ZaMetallium@aol.com



End file.
